Pregnant
by Jongshixun
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!]Akibat kebodohan Jongin yang mengeluarkan sperma nya di kolam berenang. Membuat salah satu cewek berbikini di kolam berenang hamil akibat kebodohan Jongin. "Aku. Tidak. Ingin. Bertanggung. Jawab." [exo ; kaihun] Warning : GS!, Talk Dirty. DLDR! Review ya beb :*
1. Chapter 1

Jongin tahu ia itu pintar, jenius dan tampan tapi _sial_ nya itu ia kelewatan konyol seperti saat ini. Jongin keluar dari kolam renang dengan tergesa dan menghampiri temannya di tepi kolam yang sedang berjemur dan jangan lupakan sedang menggoda cewek yang memakai bikini merah.

"Chanyeol" panggil Jongin kepada temannya yang bersurai hitam-abuabu itu. Dengan kesal ia menoleh kearah Jongin yang sudah berada di samping nya. "Ada apa? kau menggangku saja!". Jongin terkekeh sebentar. "Kau tahu, aku _mengeluarkan_ nya di kolam berenang"

"APA!?"

Pregnant

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (girl) , Kim Jongin

Disc : _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : Humor, romance, etc.

Warning : _Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak, GenderSwitch_. _Frontal talk._

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_ _Present_

.

"Jongin, aku tahu kalau aku bodoh, aku tahu kalau aku idiot. TETAPI UNTUK SEKARANG KAU LEBIH BODOH JONGIN!" Chanyeol berteriak dan membuat sepasang mata menatap aneh Jongin san Chanyeol berdua, ini tempat umum oke. Jongin masih punya malu untuk jadi pusat perhatian di kolah renang.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya menahan malu, lalu bergumam pelan ke arah Chanyeol "Kau tahu kau lebih bodoh daripada aku, tetapi tolong kau jangan berteriak. Ini tempat umum bodoh." Biasa nya Chanyeol akan tertawa nyengir kalau Jongin berkata seperti itu, tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ia sedang emosi, bahkan cewek bikini merah tadi ia abaikan walupun cewek itu menatap nya heran.

"Jongin, bagaimana seseorang hamil karena ulahmu yang bodoh ini. Kau ingin tanggung jawab?" Chanyeol menatap takut ke arah kolam berenang, takut salah satu cewek yang berenang di sana menghamili anak Jongin. "Chanyeol, jika mereka hamil. Mereka tidak akan tahu siapa ayahnya. Bahkan berita seperti ini sering terjadi, _wanita hamil saat selesai berenang_." Jongin mencoba membela dirinya, ia jadi takut Chanyeol berubah menjadi singa seperti ini.

"Tapi Jongin, kau bahkan mengeluarkan nya di toilet. Haruskah kau mengeluarkannya di kolam berenang? Disana juga banyak cewek-cewek pakai bikini." Tampaknya yang frustasi adalah Chanyeol, bukanlah Jongin. Toh ia nya hanya cuek bebek saja, ia bahkan tengah menggoda cewek-cewek di dekatnya.

"Aku tadi sangat tersangsang oleh wanita berbikini hitam itu, bikini nya minim sekali dan dapat mengeluarkan sesuatu di dadanya. Aku tidak tahan dan _adikku_ sudah bangun tiba-tiba. Masih mending aku mengeluarkannya di kolam dari pada harus mengejot cewek itu." Jawab Jongin acuh sambil memperhatikan cewek yang membuatnya terangsang hebat.

"Terserah kau saja Jongin. Aku. Tidak. Ingin. Bertanggung. Jawab." Chanyeol kembali ke atensi nya pada cewek bikini merah, sebelumnya ia telah berkata penuh penekanan kepada Jongin.

Ngomong-ngomong, cewek yang di bilang Jongin itu kini tengah bermain di area saat Jongin mengeluarkan sperma nya di sana. Kini cewek itu hanya sendirian di daerah sana, sedangkan teman-teman si cewek duduk-duduk di pinggiran kolam.

"Sehun, kemarilah sebentar. Ayo kita _selfie_ dengan bikini ini" salah satu teman si cewek berbikini hitam itu memanggilnya. Nama cewek berbiki hitam minim itu Sehun—Oh Sehun, si cewek cantik dan imut di saat bersamaan, kulit putih porselen, tinggi semampai, bibir tipis menggoda, dan payudara ukuran besar. "Sebentar lagi Kyung, aku ingin bermain sebentar" ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke air, lalu detik berikutnya muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Aku ingin memanggil Baekhyun" ujar Sehun saat ia keluar dari kolam berenang. Jongin. tolong jangan tanyakan anak itu, anak itu tengah menatap nafsu tubuh Sehun. Astaga payudaranya seperti ingin keluar saat ia berjalan ke arah nya ralat ke cewek berbikini merah—Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ayo kita berfoto dengan memakai bikini." Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk gabung berfoto, tetapi ia tidak rela saat Baekhyun di goda oleh cowok memiliki surai hitam-abu-abu itu.

" _Changkaman_. Bolehkah aku meminjam Baekhyun sebentar? Aku akan memberi mu kembali saat kami selesai befoto." Sehun mendapati protes dari Baekhyun setelah mereka mejauh dari cowok bersurai hitam-abu-abu itu. "Kau kira aku ini barang Hun!" dan di balas oleh cengiran khas Sehun.

Selama Sehun beserta ke tiga temannya ber _Selfie_ ria. Jongin menatap sekolompok cewek itu dengan seksama. "Teman-teman nya saja _sexy-sexy_ , apalagi si cewek bikini hitam minim itu." Gumam nya ditengah nafsu menatap tubuh cewek memakai bikini hitam minim. Chanyeol hanya mendengus atas perkataan Jongin, tiba-tiba saja ia jengkel oleh Jongin. Biasanya yang jengkel itu Jongin akibat oleh Chanyeol.

"Awas kau menggoda Baekhyun, itu si cewek memakai bikini merah yang tadi ku goda." Chanyeol mengancam Jongin saat mata Jongin tidak terlepas dari sekumpulan cewek itu. Jongin mencebik lidahnya "Cewek bikini hitam minim itu lebih-lebih _sexy_ dari pada cewek kau goda tadi, jadi jangan mengancam ku. Aku tidak suka dengan cewek pendek."

"Ohhh, baguslah kalau begitu. Jika kau tertarik dengan cewek memakai bikini hitam minim itu, kau goda saja lalu kau ajak kencan. Sejujurnya payudara cewek yang kau bilang itu lebih besar dari pada Baekhyun , membuat ku sedikit nafsu oleh tubuhnya."

Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau jangan pernah mendekati cewek bikini hitam minim itu! Walaupun kau tergoda! Itu milikku! Awas saja kau!" kini Jongin lah yang mengancam Chanyeol. "Yayaya, kau jangan lupa dengan kabar _wanita hamil saat selesai berenang_. Kau wajib bertanggung jawab". Dan Jongin mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan menguap lebar. _Kupikir si bodoh ini lupa, dasar bodoh tapi tumben sekarang jenius_ batin Jongin.

Tampaknya si cewek bikini hitam dan teman-teman nya selesai berfoto, karena Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Chanyeol dan si cewek bikini hitam minim yang belum Jongin ketahui namanya sudah bermain air kembali. Ada kesempatan, Jongin langsung melesat ke kolam berenang dan rencana nya ingin menggoda cewek bikin hitam minum.

Dengan sedikit pertunjukkan, Jongin berenang dengan gaya renang yang sangat menakjubkan membuat si cewek bikini hitam minim mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada cowok yang kini tengah berenang dengan gaya perenang. Sejujurnya ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian si cewek bikini hitam minim itu. Lalu Jongin berenang dan menghampiri cewek bikini hitam minim.

"Hi, kau cantik sekali nona" Jongin mulai menggoda cewek bikini hitam minim. Perkataan Jongin membuat si cewek tersenyum malu-malu. "Ah, terima kasih. Kau juga sangat tampan hari ini" si cewek membalas godaan Jongin. _Astaga kupikir ia tidak ingin meladeni ku_ teriak senang Jongin di dalam hati.

"Kalau boleh tahu, nama mu siapa nona cantik? Aku Kim Jongin seorang direktur di perusahaan Kai _Corp_." Tangan jahil Jongin mulai mengelus pundak telanjang Sehun, itu membuat Sehun nyaman-nyaman saja. "Aku Oh Sehun, seorang model majalah di Fanfan _Corp_. Senang bertemu dengan mu." Tolong katakan, apakah ia punya lampu hijau untuk menikahi Sehun beberapa bulan kedepan. Katakan ya!

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka telah beretemu dan saling melumat ganas. Jongin sang _good kisser_ melumat bibir tipis Sehun layaknya sebuah permen rasa _strwaberry_ dan mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, melumat bibir Jongin dan sesekali menghisap lidah Jongin yang berada di mulutnya. Tangan jahil Jongin sedari tadi sudah meremas-remas payudara besar Sehun, sangat pas di telapak tangan Jongin. Dan tangan Sehun mulai merambat ke bawah dan meremas penis besar milik Jongin.

Ciuman dan remasan-remasan itu terus berlanjut sebelum salah satu diantara mereka melepas diri, Sehun melepas ciumannya tetapi tidak dengan remasan di penis Jongin. "Kita masih di tempat umum sayang" ujar Sehun yang sudah bernafsu, untung saja Jongin dan Sehun tempatnya tersudut dan terhalang oleh hiasan kolam. Jadi mereka tidak akan terlihat oleh teman-teman Sehun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Aku terangsang sayang" Jongin berujar tidak sabaran dan masih meremas payudara Sehun. "Berikan aku nomor ponsel mu, mana tahu di lain hari kita bisa bertemu. Seperti nya aku ada jadwal pemotretan malam ini. Sayang sekali, maaf Jongin sayang" Sehun mengeluarkan handphone nya dari _watercas_ yang tergantung di lehernya dan memberikan ke Jongin.

"Sudah, bisakan kita ber _Selfie_ sebentar?" pinta Jongin saat menekan aplikasi photo ponsel Sehun. "Baiklah". Mereka berSelfie yang sewajarnya saja, tetapi aktifitas meremas masih terus berlanjut di bawah sana. "Bisakah aku meminta Selfie satu lagi sayang?" Jongin ini banyak tanya sekali, Sehun bahkan tidak ada melarangnya. "Sesuka mu Jongin."

Saat Jongin ingin menekan ponsel Sehun untuk mem _photo_ , Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya kembali dan mereka kembali dalam ciuman panas mereka. "terima kasih sayang, kirim semua fotonya di LINE ku segera. Ayo kita keluar"

Setidaknya Jongin masih mempunyai harapan untuk bertemu Sehun dan melamar Sehun di kemudian hari.

KEEP or DELETE?

.

Aku bawa ff baru hehe, mengisi liburan dengan mengetik ff dan mengepost nya, _Semoga banyak yang suka, kalau lanjut atau ngak, itu tergantung readers sendiri, kalau review nya gak nyampe 15 ini ff bakal di hapus :v. Kalau gak banyak yang minat aku DISCONTINUE aja, kalau di DELETE kasihan ff Kaihun jadi berkurang bukan?_

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE KARENA MILIH TBC ATAU DISCONTINUE! GUE HANYA MANUSIA BIASA

 _Mind to review baby? :*_

Jongshixun – _Young Soo_

150512


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant

Main Cast : Oh Sehun (girl) , Kim Jongin

Other Cast : SM MEMBER

Disc : SMTown – EXO _and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : Humor, romance, etc.

Warning : _Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak, GenderSwitch_. _Frontal talk._

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_ _Present_

.

"Yifan!"

Yifan mendongak ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, menampakkan postur tubuh seksi milik adiknya yang tengah menatap nya tajam. _Hell_ , masalah apa lagi ini? Pikiran Yifan bercabang ketika adiknya mendekat dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya membuat suara suara gaduh di ruangan kerja Yifan.

" _What the fuck_ Yifan, kau memilih aku menjadi model iklan bikini? _Oh great_." Sehun langsung menyembur Yifan dengan kata-kata yang kurang pantas bagi seorang kakak-adik sepeti mereka. Ingatkan Yifan bahwa Sehun memang seorang gadis frontal.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain adik ku, Junmyeon sangat membutuhkan model saat ini" jawab Yifan dengan tenang di tempat duduk nya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun memukul meja kerja Yifan keras "Okey, karena kau sangat sayang pada Junmyeon".

"Sehun, Junmyeon sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak ipar mu" ujar Yifan tidak terima pada adiknya, setidak nya Sehun menghargai sedikit dengan calon kakak ipar nya.

"Oh, aku lupa sebentar lagi Junmyeon akan menjadi kakak ipar ku." Sehun menarik nafas "Tetapi aku masih belum terima kau memilihku tanpa pesetujuan ku Yifan" wajah Sehun kini memerah menahan amarah, dada nya naik turun setelah berteriak barusan.

" _Calm down ma sister,_ kau bertanya kenapa aku memilih mu? Jawabannya kau memiliki tubuh seksi adikku dan kau juga seorang model _fasionshow_ dengan baju seksi yang kurang bahan itu." Sehun diam dan memberi Yifan jeda pada pembicaraan nya.

Yifan berdiri dari duduk nya, " _See?_ Kau kesini menemui kakak mu dengan baju kaos ketat yang menampakkan belah dada dan _hot pants_ yang menyerupai celana dalam. Bukankah baju mu ini termasuk bikini sayang?" ujar Yifan sambil menunjuk ke payudara Sehun dan pinggang nya yang kecil.

"Jangan sentuh payudara ku kakak sialan. Okey, ya! Ini termasuk dalam bikini dan Yifan, biasanya aku juga sering melakukan model bikini. Okey aku terima ini, tetapi besok ini kau harus bertanya dulu Yifan" Yifan tersenyum puas ketika adiknya menyetujui menjadi iklan model bikini milik calon istrinya. Dan Sehun kini tersenyum masam karena kakak nya telah merusak mood nya malam ini.

"Tapi, kemana model yang lain? Mengapa harus aku Yifan. Kau tahu jadwal ku akhir-akhir ini sangat padat dengan pemotretan." Sehun sedikit melunak dari pada tadi.

"Hyorin telah di pecat oleh Junmyeon, dia telah hamil empat bulan dengan seks diluar nikah. Saat itu Hyorin pingsan ketika pemotretan dan dibawa kerumah sakit, dan _well_ disana terbongkar nya dia tengah mengandung"

"Sayang sekali, Hyorin seperti orang yang baik-baik di luar, ternyata dia sama saja dengan jalang di luar sana" Ujar Sehun remeh sambil duduk di atas meja Yifan dengan seenak nya.

"Hyorin terkena cinta palsu oleh mantan calon suami nya yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan tubuh nya, setidak nya dia sudah membuat iklan Junmyeon menjadi lebih terkenal"

"Oh"

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sehun bergetar, ternyata ada notificasi dari _LINE,_

 _LINE_

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Added you by LINE ID_

Mata Sehun membesar dan siap-siap mengeluarakan jeritan " _Hell!_ Bagaimana dia tahu _ID LINE_ ku? Astaga Jongin sialan seksi" jerit nya senang sialnya suara Sehun terdengar cempreng. Dan itu membuat Yifan menatap nya heran di balik kaca matanya.

"Huh? Kau bertingkah seperti anak remaja sekolah menengah atas adik ku"

" _Shut up_ Yifan, kau tidak perlu mencampur masalah asmara ku" ucap Sehun dengan nada jengkel, dan Yifan telah bisa menebak apa yg dialami adik nya itu.

 _Kim Jongin:_

 _Hi nona Oh Sehun._

 _Kim Jongin:_

 _Astaga kau tampak sangat seksi di_ Display Picture _LINE._

Memang display picture Sehun adalah ketika berada di pantai dan meniru gaya model favorite nya Miranda Kerr, yang tengah duduk dengan sedikit membukukkan badan yang memperlihatkan dada nya yang sintal yang hanya menutupi puting nya saja.

 _Oh Sehun:_

 _Hi juga Kim Jongin sialan tampan._

 _Oh Sehun:_

 _Terima kasih, tetapi aku memang seksi Jongin._

 _Oh Sehun:_

 _Wow, tubuh mu sangat seksi juga di_ Display Picture _tuan tampan._ Six pack _mu tampak menggiurkan._

"Kim Jongin? Dari Kai Crop?"

Suara Yifan membuat Sehun berjengit kaget "Sial! Kau tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagetkan ku? astaga kakak sialan macam apa kau Yifan. Jantung ku, jantung ku. Astaga jantung ku belum copot syukurlah" Jujur Sehun itu sangat berlebihan ketika sedang kaget, dan perlakuan Sehun itu pun membuat Yifan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berhenti tertawa Yifan. Kau mengenali nya? Jangan bilang kau bersaing dengan perusahaan Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan was-was, kalau jika Yifan bersaing dengan perusahaan Jongin. Maka hubungan percintaan Sehun pasti akan diikut campurkan oleh Yifan.

Yifan menatap serius, "Sejujur nya.." Yifan menggantungkan kalimat nya membuat Sehun kesal setengah mati. "Sialan cepat jawab!". "Sejujurnya kami tidak ada bersaing. Hanya berkerja sama" dan jawaban Yifan membuat Sehun lega dan segera memeluk kakak nya.

"Astaga aku sayang sekali pada mu Yifan." Dan memberi kecupan di pipi.

"kau serius menyukai Jongin? Setauku Jongin adalah pria playboy" tanya Yifan serius. "persetan dengan playboy atau tidak, yang penting dia seksi dan tampan. Oh kau tak tahu ya? Dia tergoda oleh ku? hah kupastikan dia pasti jatuh cinta pada ku, okey aku suka dengan dia. Masih tahap suka"

Yifan mengguk kepala nya paham, _'semoga saja hubungan Sehun dengan Jongin kali ini serius.'_

 _._

 _._

"Jongin. Hola. Bukakan pintu nyaaa" Chanyeol berteriak tidak jelas di depan pintu apartement Jongin. "jongin hei buka kan pintu nya sialan, kau ingin aku mati diluar hah?" masi dengan tidak tahu malu nya Chanyeol berkata di depan intercom.

Akhirnya Jongin memperlihatkan dirinya di depan Intercom _"TEKAN SAJA PASSWORD NYA PARK SIALAN CHANYEOL"_ ucap Jongin keras di depan intercom, membuat telinga Chanyeol berdengung. Astaga, betapa bodohnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartement Jongin. "hehe, kukira kau mengganti password aprtement mu" dengan menampakkan gigi rapi nya. Dan itu tidak dianggap acuh oleh Jongin.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Park?" ujar Jongin to the point, sejujurnya Jongin tidak mood dalam menyambut tamu seperti Chanyeol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol kan sahabat nya.

"Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan cewek memakai bikini merah kemarin ini, kau masih ingat?"Chanyeol tampak antusias dengan cerita nya. Jongin hanya mengganguk kepala nya.

"Ya, kau ingin dapat traktiran tidak? Atau merayakan hari jadi ku dengan cewek bikini merah kemarin itu?"

" _Hell_ , kau seperti anak remaja labil tengah berpacaran. Sialan." Jongin melengang ke kamar nya dan mengambil handphone nya, ternyata banyak pesan _Line_ dari Sehun.

Sehun :

 _Hei_

Sehun:

 _Kim_

Sehun :

 _Kai sialan jangan acuh kan aku_

Sehun:

 _Ohh ayolah_

Sehun:

Damnit

Jongin menyeringai, Sehun sedang kesal karena Jongin telah mengabaikan pesan _LINE_? Wow respon postif buat kamu Jong!

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dengan tidak tahu malu nya dan langsung mendaratkan badan jakung nya itu ke kasur King Size Jongin. Jongin tidak marah, _well_ Jongin juga sering melalukan itu ketika di apartement Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunan singkat nya "Hoi, kau masih ingatkan kejadian kau 'mengeluarkan' di dalam kolam berenang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mengimiditasi, Jongin menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tiba-tiba gatal "eng.. tidak? Kenapa?" jawabnya ragu seperti orang autisme.

" _YASH_ " Chanyeol dengan kurang hajar nya menoyor kepala Jongin keras, " _YA!_ Kau seharusnya ingat kejadian itu! Kalau sampai ada yang hamil, kau jangan lari dari tanggung jawab" Jongin yang masih dengan respon lambat nya tengah menggusap-usap kepala nya.

Chanyeol memijat kepala nya pelan "Duh Jongin, sekali ini aku baru lihat kau seperti orang bodoh. Plis, ini bukan Jongin sekali".

Jongin tiba-tiba melempar bantal nya keras kebadan Chanyeol "hei ini sakit _dude_! Kau mau aku taggung jawab? Seperti menikahi si korban yang aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya? Kau pikir ku gila hah?! Aku sedang mencintai cewek lain juga."

"Ya setidak nya kau ada tanggung jawab, minimal kau menafkahi si korban dan menyekolahkan anak itu jika sudah besar mungkin" jawab Chanyeol ngasal, kan dia juga yang kena sembur Jongin.

"kalau yang hamil itu cewek bikini merah yang kau idamkan bagaimana? Serius mau aku nikahin?" Jongin menyerigai ketika Chanyeol bergeming di tempat. " _Gosh_ , jika memang dia yang hamil. Aku akan menikahi nya langsung"

"Jika anakknya mirip dengan ku, apa yang kau ea rah pada semua orang? Apa yang kau lakukan? Masih kau anggap itu anakmu heh?" Jongin bertanya dengan beruntun membuat Chanyeol terdiam lagi dan sorot matanya menerawang jauh ke sana.

"Nah, masih ingin aku bertanggung jawab?" seringaian Jongin tambah lebar.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan dengan tanggung jawab, terserah kau mau apa jika korban mu hamil" Chanyeol berkata lirih, sungguh ia tidak mau jika pacar yang baru ini akhirnya dengan Jongin. "Ya tuhan! Semoga saja korban Jongin bukanlah Baekhyun ya tuhan. _Amien_ " gumam Chanyeol dengan merapalkan doa-doa.

Dengan cara itulah Chanyeol berhenti mengungkit-ungkit masalah memalukan di kolam berenang.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau serius?" pekik Sehun dan membuat orang-orang di café manatap Sehun dengan geli seperti ingin tertawa, semua orang tahu bahwa Sehun adalah model majalah dan model _fashion show_ jadi mereka tidak menatap Sehun heran. Model mah bebas pikir orang-orang di café.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi serius, aku sudah hamil dua minggu Sehun" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah nya" lanjut Kyungsoo sambil bercicit.

Sehun terdiam, Sehun tahu Kyungsoo itu cewek yang baik-baik diantara mereka—Sehun dan Baekhyun, Sehun yakin Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melakukan _one stand night_ dengan cowok di luar sana. Kyungsoo itu cewek luar biasa polos.

"kau pasti melakuakan sex dengan teman cowok mu yang lain mungkin?"

"Demi tuhan Sehun, aku tidak melakukan sex dengan siapapun."

Gila. Ya benar saja Kyungsoo hamil tanpa ada nya sex? Hal gila macam apa itu.

.

Sekarang adalah jadwal pemotretan Sehun menjadi model iklan bikini atau disebut juga lingerie, Junmyeon sedari tadi sudah sibuk dengan bikini-bikini atau lingerie yang akan dipakai Sehun nanti ketika pemotretan,. Sedangkan Sehun kini hanya duduk manis di tepi studio sambil meminum _starbucks coffe_ bersama asistennya—Wendy.

"Wen, apa aku terlihat cantik hari ini?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia ingin mengisap coffe nya.

"Kau selalu terlihat sempurna di mata ku Nona Sehun" jawab Wendy dengan senyum yang mengembang membuat Sehun tersenyum tersipu.

" _Thanks_ Wendy"

Sehun sejujurnya lelah melihat calon kakak ipar nya yang berjaln mondar-mandir, sedangkan ia hanya duduk manis dengan jubah mandi yang membungkus tubuh telanjang nya saat ini. Jika ia belum berdandan, ia pasti membantu kakak ipar nya itu, tapi pasti Junmyeon pasti bertambah repot kalau Sehun ikut nimbrung.

Tiba-tiba kakak nya Yifan muncul di pintu studio dengan stelan jas nya yang rapi, pasti menemui Junmyeon-nya tersayang pikir Sehun.

"hei adik cantik ku" sapa Yifan sok asik dengan Sehun ketika sebelumnya menghampiri Junmyeon. "Sudah siap untuk pemotretan nya?" lanjut Yifan dengan menggoda Sehun.

"Kau kira aku baru pertama kali ikut pemotretan bikini? Aku pasti selalu siap untuk ini"

"Hm, _I knew it_ " Yifan mengangguk kepala nya paham. "Oh ya, nanti setelah pemotretan, aku ada kejutan buat mu adikku. Kau pasti suka dengan kejutan nya"

"Kejutan? Yifan aku tidak sedang berulang tahun"

"Oh kita lihat saja nanti _sister_ " Yifan menyeringai lalu keluar dari ruang studio tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, sedangkan Sehun menatap kakak nya acuh walaupun di pikirannya sedang berkecamuk.

.

.

"Sukses untuk hari ini semua" teriak Junmyeon kepada rekan-rekan nya dan disusul tepuk tangan meriah di dalam studio itu. Sehun yang selesai dengan pemotretan nya langsung berdiri dari ranjang dan Wendy segera berlari kearah Sehun dan memasangkan jubah mandi ke tubuh Sehun.

Ketika Wendy mengikuti langkah Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dan otomatis Wendy pun berhenti "Wendy, kau boleh pulang sekarang". Dan Sehun dapat menangkap reaksi gembira pada wajah Wendy "Astaga, apa benar Nona? Ah kalau begitu saya langsung pamit Nona" sesudah memberi hormat kepada Sehun, langsung saja Wendy melesat ke luar studio.

Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkah nya keruang ganti yang sangat luas, sebelum Sehun membuka jubah nya ia terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu nya agar orang tidak sembarangan masuk kedalam ketika ia ingin berpakaian.

Ketika Sehun selesai membuka bikini yang melekat di tubuh nya, tiba-tiba saja ada pria yang memeluk tubuh telanjangnya dan menangkup payudaranya dari belakang.

Dan Sehun pun reflek berter _"GOSH HELP ME!-hmpphh"_

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 _Erlelele~_

 _Plis jangan timpuk gue gaes;;-;; gue sengaja chapter ini pendek, soalnya di chapter depan ada something something. Hehe jangan marah yah gaes cerita nya tambah absurd kek muka gue yawla;;-;; tapi ini ada yang masi nungguin gak ff ini? Masih dong ya :""""))))_

 _Hi kaihun shipper apa kabar hatinya;;3 wes pada strong ya? Jangan galaw lagi jangan baper lagi, disini masih ada kaihun kok yang setia menemani kita;* jangan sampai pindah fandom, jangan sampai pindah otp, dan jangan sampai berhenti jadi exo-l. gue juga baper kok si kai dating tapi gue tetap dukung kaihun apapun yang terjadi#eak (gue ngomong paan si)_

 _Btw maaf yaa gue terlambat(lagi) ngepost ff, ini gue udah lewat sama janji gue sebelumnya. Sumpah gue sibuk banget, udah tiga minggu ini sibuk sama acara sekola dan tambah sedih nya gue udah masuk pagi:"")))))_

 _Oh ya, buat yang nanya bener apa engga nya bisa hamil dari kolam berenang aku juga masi bingung, dari guru olahraga gue katanya sperma kalau kena air masi aktif, tapi kalau udah kena angina baru sperma nya gak aktif. Tapi misalnya pada takut berenang, gausah takut. Jaga diri aja waktu berenang ya;*_

 _OIYA FOLLOW YA FANBASE ACC JONGSHIXUN DI INSTAGARAM [follow jongshixun] KAIHUN SHIPPER WAJIB FOLLOW HOHO_

 _OIYA HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT OH SEHUN TERCINTA, TAMBAH LUCU TAMBAH GEMESH YA. LUV YOU MMY;******_

.

Created by Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_

 **12042016 (#happysehunday)**


End file.
